Of Tithonus and Aurora
by JamKaraLee47
Summary: [BoomerTyrol] Time is unkind for as his body frays and ages she will remain the same, always the same.


**Challenge: 50 themes in 50 sentences**

It's mainly in chronological order from pre-series to downloaded. In **Deviation**, however, I play with the AU and story format a bit more than in the others.

* * *

**Intromission  
**_God _  
When God tells Eight to love, she hears and obeys; when God tells her to destroy humanity starting with her lover, she no longer listens.

**Impressions**  
_Young  
_When he first sees the dark-haired rookie rip the gimbal off, he thinks to himself that she might just kill herself, but then she looks up from her repairs and he suddenly regrets saying that.

_Gentle_  
For shore leave, she tries to impress him by knocking back a few too many shots, but he doesn't seem to mind since he holds back her hair as she flushes her dignity, and the some, down the drain.

_Book_  
Docking on Galactica should be a textbook procedure, but Helo makes the mistake of teasing her about Tyrol's omniscient powers that her hands start shaking and sweating; after that incident, she never makes a flawless landing again.

**Seduction  
**_Now _  
As her fists close on his jumpsuit, he reminds himself that the repairs can wait.

_Attention_  
He enjoys watching the rise and fall of her chest, listening to the murmur of her sleep addled speech; it's his secret comfort that she's similar to the machines he tends to.

_History  
_"Sometimes, I wonder if all this has happened before and will happen again," she says with kisses to his collarbone and hands roaming further south, "because I'd would really like a repeat performance."

_Drive  
_"Sometimes at work, I try to conjure what your face looks like and it helps me get through the day."

**Tribulations**  
_Shadow_  
As his team surveys the water tank's damage, she steadies the Raptor's search light intent with restraining the darkness from engulfing him.

_Command  
_"The XO told me to put a stop to this," she says with a hand splayed on his chest, "but that could just be the booze talking."

_Fool_  
As their bodies sink into the mattress, he thinks _this is closure_ while she thinks _this will last_.

_One_  
She sits on the stool, teeth chattering, while a single test determines if she's safe or she just might kill someone, anyone, _him _in the night.

**Incarceration  
**_Vision _  
She used to dream of settling down with Galen on a Picon farm, a few kids, maybe even a dog, but then she feels hands press on metal bars and realizes that it's a mere ephemeral dream.

_Safe_  
They built a cage to keep themselves safe, but who's going to protect her from herself?

_Eye_  
She buries her face in her hands and chains because she's afraid of the confirmation of disgust in his eyes.

_Never_  
A month ago he would never have seen the signs, the missing explosives, the hatches left open, the implications of her nature; even now he has trouble believing.

**Ruminations**  
_Wrong_  
His brain tells him that she's the enemy, that you can't love a machine, but his heart knows that's a lie.

_Learn_  
Only after the antidote is administered and Tyrol sputters back to life does she learn to breathe.

_Sing_  
The chanting of the crowd - _traitor, bitch, cylon_ - doesn't faze her; her mind's still reeling from the declaration of hate from the man behind her.

_Soul_  
"Cylons don't have souls," spits a voice to her left; well if that's the case, they shouldn't have hearts either.

_Blur_  
There's a shot, feels the blood pouring from her stomach, her mouth, everything dulls, and a pair of arms cradling her.

_Thousand  
_In the aftermath, he washes her blood off his shirt, hands trembling, with only the reassurance that there are a thousand more to comfort him.

_Wait_  
He heeds the Commander's words, "_You'll see her again_," and knows it's only a matter of time.

**Confrontation  
**_Ghost _  
His mother used to tell him stories of the shades, the dead ones, that returned to visit the living; he never thought she was serious until he met one on Kobol.

_Believe_  
He imagines that he's hallucinating, maybe even going crazy like the doctor, but then she wraps his arms around him and she's substantial.

_Fortune  
_Helo's full colors beat his three on a run, but Tyrol's not surprised; after all, this is the second time he has lost to the man.

_Torn  
_He straddles the open hatchway vacillating between fight and flee when suddenly he picks up the phone from its receiver.

**Concoctions  
**_Cool _  
When he runs his hands over the metallic surface of the Vipers, he's not thinking of smooth skin or pliant lips, _so he says_.

_Child_  
Every now and then, he eavesdrops on the hurried gossip of the deckhands; one day he hears Cally say, "Sharon's pregnant" and quickly raises his eyebrows before remembering that his Sharon's dead.

**Termination (x 4 + 1 Conversion)  
**_Last _  
He will not struggle, he decides; he will not struggle like Helo when they tossed him out the airlock - screaming his lover's name - but as his executioner walks him to the glass chamber, he sees _his _Sharon in the crowd and fights.

_Bother_  
Four hundred and sixty cycles have passed when the Fleet finally lands on Earth and he should celebrate with the rest, but a part of him wonders what will happen to Sharon now that they don't need her anymore, not that he _should _care.

_Motion_  
In the months following her death, a gaping void has threatened to swallow him that he methodically plans his end: ascension to the overhead walkway, balancing on the rail, and an accelerating free fall; it's just a plan, he justifies, because one day he'd hate to disappoint.

_Sudden_  
He's running a routine check on Pegasus' air filtration between a narrow crevice of panels when he sees black hair, a gun, and then-

_King  
_He wakes up struggling in a pool of sludge when he hears Eight's voice, "Welcome back, Seven."

**Reincarnation  
**_Naked _  
When she's fully downloaded into a new body, Boomer weeps not in shame of her nakedness, but for the life she has been stripped of.

_Harm_  
Death is_ not_ a learning experience, not with kisses remembered or caresses ingrained into the flesh; for Eight, death is an endless torment.

_Mad  
_Her attempts to immerse herself into her previous life prove futile; she can't make him come back to her, but they can make her return time after time after time...

_Wash_  
In the twilight hours, she often rouses from her slumber with visions of her past life so she climbs into the shower and scrubs her skin raw to help her forget.

_Picture_  
As she tends to Six's cut, she bitterly laughs to herself that the picture has injured yet another victim.

_Precious_  
Even in the shadows of this sepulture, Eight runs her fingertips over the dogtags and sees the evidence of human love.

_Power_  
Celebrity has its advantages: cylons listen to what you say and centurions do as they're told, but then you look at Six talking to emptiness and you realize it's not what you want, but what you have.

_Hide_  
On her peregrination through the new Cylon Colonies, Eight listens to Five's narration of Sharon's escape to the human fleet and conceals her jealousy behind the rationalization that _this model has her own lover_; still, comfort eludes her.

**Deviation**  
_Wall_  
Visiting the new Sharon shouldn't wear his resolves, especially when she isn't his, but it does, every single time.

_Change_  
Eventually, they fall into a pattern where he visits more frequently and talks less about the trauma of_ her_ death while Sharon smiles more often and uses an inflection tinted with sweetness reserved only for him.

_Hunger_  
Rubbing her hand over her stomach, Sharon knows she loves Helo and her baby, but somewhere deep inside Boomer wants more.

_Hold_  
"When I look at you I see her," he says through the wire lacing his fingers around hers like the matching pieces of a puzzle.

_Stop_  
The next time he returns the air in the cell is suffocating and her voice is close to breaking. "I love him," and there it is, the nail in the coffin.

_Goodbye_  
He's said goodbye too many times to count: before every mission, after the tribunal, as she died in his arms, but when he hangs up the telephone, Sharon knows this is both her first and last.

_Need  
_Yet, in the days following Helo's death, the deck crew doesn't question the Chief whereabouts nor why the marine on prison duty is away from his post.

**Conclusion**  
_Time_  
Time is unkind for as his body frays and ages she will remain the same, always the same.


End file.
